


Alice is my favorite

by eDawg



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg
Summary: POV Alice. It's not a new idea guys. I just wanted to write an Alice fic where Edward was gay Jasper and Alice were Bi and Bella was a lesbian.I have read Midnight Sun.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Frist Sight

I first saw Bella Swan 6 months before she moved to Forks. There were many threads of what could happen once she moved to Forks. One thing was certain she was going to make a big impact on our family. Since I had moved in with the Cullens I had become one of the first lines of defense from the outside world. Edward and I both. We worked so well together and hardly anything got past us. 

A few days later it seems that she changed her mind because the threads of possibility faded. But two weeks later she changed her mind back. She was completely determined to move here. I could see it was more or less set in stone. Bella was obviously resolved in a way most humans weren’t it made my vision of her very clear and easy to read. And yet it was odd because I could also see that she hated Forks, she would complain about it to me later when we were friends. Most humans her age doesn’t have as concrete futures this far out in advance, but Bella does. 

I can also see that her moving here might cause some complications for my family. Bella is going to be the axis on which I spin, the center of my universe. And that’s not good for us. But even though I have never met her it is like my future love for her is my present love. It takes some getting used to having one foot in the present and one in the uncertain future. So, I call a family meeting because clearly a human entering our world would affect us all. I can already see that Rosalie isn’t going to be happy about this. She likes living here and doesn’t want to have to move. I scan through all of the possible ways to break the news to my family. None of them end the way I want it to. 

“Police Chief Swan’s daughter is coming to town,” I say to start off the meeting. 

“When?” asks Carlisle 

“At the beginning of the new semester,” says Edward. He can read minds and often speaks for me when I am still focused on sorting my visions out. He’s helpful like that. He is almost as good as I am at interpreting them. ALMOST. I continue to sift through the images in my head. Everyone except Edward is wondering why I summoned them to a family meeting to discuss town gossip. 

“She’s going to be very important to me,” I say. Edward laughs very quietly to himself. He can see how much of an understatement that is. He catches my eye and I nod giving him permission to be my mouthpiece for this conversation. Edward is always a gentleman about getting my permission to tell our family what I see. He can read my discomfort at saying this part out loud. He can also see Rosalie’s reaction and he is better at being diplomatic than I am. Needless to say my family was shocked. But at least most of them were happy for me. 

The next six month I spent a lot of time agonizing over meeting Bella. I went over millions of scenarios on how best to introduce myself to her. Analyzing her every reaction to every minute detail. I must have annoyed Edward to death, if a vampire could die, but he never complained once. He even helped me pick out the perfect outfit. Not that he was that helpful because he thinks I can pull anything off (he’s mostly right about this) but least he could see my visions so he would know what Bella’s reaction would be.

Edward and I had a special connection because of our gifts. Together we truly have the power to drive Emmett crazy. With Jasper, who can put anyone at ease and make them less suspicious, the three of us make our family invisible. A sweet spot for a family of vampires and nearly impossible for a family as big as ours. 

That’s what had first drawn me to Jasper. He is never awkward, and because he feels everyone’s emotions so barely he is one of the most empathetic beings in the world. Plus he can put anyone at ease which can be intoxicating. He was very easy to fall for. But Edward and Jasper fit even better than Jasper and I ever had. It had been awkward at first to see my ex with my favorite brother but now I wouldn’t have any other way. 

The night before Bella’s first day at school I had so much energy that Edward had to take me on a hunting trip to keep me distracted. I had seen myself fall in love with Bella in the future so in a way I already thought of myself as being in love. In love with a woman who had no idea that I existed. I would meet her tomorrow in real life. Everything had to go perfectly. 

The next day I put on the outfit I had picked out. The one that had made Bella do a double take in my vision. Actually Bella almost always did a double take but this outfit got the most from her. Bella seemed very taken with the whole Cullen family. Which was of course a problem. Or it would be. 

Time was something that I didn’t live in or experience the same way as everyone else. I was able to make decisions and see how they affected people re-wind the vision and try for a better result. Sometimes I felt bad about cheating like this, because surely this was cheating. But my visions were as much a part of me as mind reading was of Edward and I didn’t think of his ability as cheating. Emmett did though. 

It was a raining day in Forks. It was almost always a rainy day in Forks which was not in the rain shadow made by the Olympic Mountains. I missed the sun sometimes. I didn’t remember being human at all but maybe my longing for the sun was a residual feeling from my days of being a human. I really didn’t know. Edward drove. Edward always drove, it made Rosalie mad which suited Edward. 

I slogged through the day. Being in high school was so dull anyway but knowing that meeting Bella for the first time was only a few hours away made it seem even more dull than usual. I just had to get through lunch. Bella would sit next to me in biology the next period. PE was unbearable. Edward and I had it together. We were playing volleyball, a game that we could easily win every time without even trying. We could even beet any two of our siblings very easily because our powers worked so well together. But being human meant not always flawlessly hitting the ball over the net.

Lunch was even worse than PE though because I had to sit so close to her and was unable to talk to her. But she did ask her new friend about us and me in particular. If I had had a heart it would have skipped a beat. She thought I was ethereal. Edward caught my eye and winked at me. I let a little smile cross my lips. Each second felt like an eternity of waiting for my chance to talk to Bella. 

Finally at long last it was time for biology class. I hadn’t been excited for a high school class for a while. Unlike my other family members I remember nothing of my human life so the first time I went to high school it was truly like going for the first time. But now the thrill had long pasted and the tedium had taken its place. College was much better. I had an advanced degree in Economics and fashion design degree. But this class has the ability to change my un-life. 

Bella was the last one to class. Every other seat was taken. Even if I didn’t have a gift I wouldn’t have been surprised about this, humans didn’t tend to want to sit next to monsters even if their rational brain didn’t understand that this is what was happening when they chose to sit someplace not next to me. But today this worked in my favor.

Bella stumbled over to sit next to me. She wouldn’t fall, my visions told me, but it would be close. It almost made me laugh. My soulmate was like a bull in a china shop. Somehow she managed to get to my desk without getting a concussion. It must have taken all of ten seconds but those last seconds before I got to greet her were the longest of my life.

“Hi my name is Alice Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan,” I said, holding my hand out. 

“Just Bella,” she said. 


	2. first conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bio class with a lot of exposition in Alice's thoughts because that seems like something Stephanie Meyer would do. Oh how silly of me she uses expositional dialogue.

I often found it difficult not to mouth along with conversations. It was the hazard with being able to know what most people were going to say a split second before they spoke. It wasn’t much for a human but for a vampire it was ample time to come up with the most delightful response. If people gave me a chance I could be quite charming. I like humans more than most of my siblings. Jasper is too new to this life and had problems controlling his thirst. Rosalie idolizes the concept of humanity but was too jealous to want to be friends with any of them. Emmett sees them as funny much like a monkey wearing a bow tie. And Edward is too wrapped up in his own moral melodrama to act human enough to get close to one. I guess I am so interested in humans because I don’t remember being one. 

I could not afford to mouth along with Bella even though I knew this conversation like someone knew their favorite song. If I could sleep I would probably dreamt it. But what if I was brave enough to go off script? I had time to prepare five different scenarios. Or I could play it off the cuff. That would be new and different. I watched Bella almost trip on her way to sit next to me while I went back and forth. The future fluttered between outcomes at light speed as I changed my mind thousands of times. 

Bella sat next to me. I could hear her heart beat faster. Out of excitement or fear I couldn’t tell. Edward might know. But he seemed to be having a hard time reading her mind at lunch. I clutched my hand warmers I kept on my person at all times. They would warm up my hands just enough to make them cold but not icy. Just enough to almost feel human.

“Hi my name is Alice Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan,” I said, holding my hand out. 

“Just Bella,” she said, not quite able to smile with her eyes. She had this conversation too many times already. She eyed my hand a little cautiously but took it and shook it. Her hands were so nice and warm. And soft. And oh my, did she smell nice. 

“It’s nice to meet you Bella,” I say and smile warmly. She smiles back at me a little shyly but this time the smile has a hint of sincerity to it. I have just 30 seconds before Mr. Banner started class. I have decided to improvise. I will be brave. 

“I feel like we’re going to be best friends,” I say. She is not expecting this.

“Oh? And why is that?” she asks. 

“Why not?” I smile at her. 

“Because I’m so lame and you’re so obviously cool,” she says. I giggle. 

“I think you’ll find I’m perfectly mundane,” I say just as Mr. Banner clears his throat to start class. 

Bella turns to face the teacher and the swish of hair sends a wave of her sent to my nose. She smells so good that for the first time in a long time I wonder what a human would taste like. Very shortly after waking up a vampire I started to wonder if I could hunt animals instead of people. It wasn’t easy and I slipped on occasion but by the time I met Jasper 28 years after I was turned I hadn’t killed a person in nearly fifteen years. Once I started to eat animals I started to have visions of the Cullens. Sketchy at first but then more and more clear. It became obvious that my future was with them. 

When I met Jasper he was a lost soul. He longed for a new way of life. One where he didn’t have to feel the pain of the victims he fed on. One of peace and not violence. I lead him to that new life. And we fell in love. It was a passionate love that burned bright and hot, but long. And now we were well on our way to being friends. It could be a little awkward at times, but Jasper was eternally grateful that I led him to his love Edward. 

Now I had a chance to find everlasting love and all I could think about was how much I wanted to drink her blood. That thought made my stomach turn. I wasn’t even thirsty. I'd hunted just last night. I forced myself to refocus on the biology lecture. It worked for like 2 seconds before my mind wondered back to how much I lusted after Bella’s blood. I had to choose something more engaging than high school biology. 

Finally it was time to do the lab. Another chance to talk. To get my mind off Bella’s blood and onto Bella. 

“Do you want to look first?” I offered. I could see that Bella knew what she was doing. She had done this experiment before. 

“Sure,” she mumbles. It only takes a few seconds. “Prophase,” she said with confidence. I write it down on our worksheet.

“You aren’t going to check to see if I’m right?” asked Bella. 

“I trust you,” I said a little too seriously. So I smiled and winked. “My turn.” I put the next slide under the microscope. “What’s your favorite subject?” I asked. 

“English,” she didn’t hesitate. “Yours?” she asked. 

I held up the slide. “Anaphase. And it’s bio,” I said without thinking. It was true but only as of today. I started to write down the answer on our worksheet. 

“You’re not gonna ask if I want to check your answer?” asked Bella. She had a slight smile. 

“Hugh I trusted you,” I said in a mock hurt tone that changed into a giggle. She slid a new slide under the microscope. 

“My turn,” she said. 

“What’s your least favorite class?” I asked.

“Math,” she asked. “I’m just not good at it,” she added. 

“You know I’m fairly good at math. I could help you study,” I said. 

“You know I might just take you up on that offer,” she said. I took her hand and pulled out a pen. 

“This is my phone number,” I said, writing it on the inside of her hand. Her hand made my skin tingle like little sparks of electricity. I wanted more. But she barely knew me. I really don’t know what came over me, I should not have touched her. I let her hand go. But she closed her fingers around the numbers as if they truly met something to her. 

Class flew by and before I knew it the bell rang. But I wasn’t ready to give up on my time with Bella. Every moment was precious to me. I needed to find out more about her. One hour didn’t seem like enough time. I had just met this girl an hour ago but I felt like I’ve known her for a long time. This was the problem with living with one foot in the future and one in the present. I had known her a lot longer than she had known me.

“We should hang out sometime outside of class,” I say suddenly unsure of myself. 

“Yeah sure, I’d like that,” said Bella.

“What class do you have next?” I asked. She takes a crumpled piece of paper out of her backpack. 

“Umm PE,” she says with a groan. I giggle a little at her reaction.

“You hate PE that much?” I ask. 

“I’m bad at standing. Anything that has to do with hand-eye-coordination and I’m way out of my depth,” she admits. 

“Well good luck then, it’s volleyball day,” I say. She groans again. I quickly scan Bella’s future; she is in no danger of any major injuries in PE despite her concerns. 

“I think you’ll escape unscathed,” I say with mock seriousness. 

Mike Newton, a kid who thinks he is super cool looks elated because he too has PE next. I clench my teeth together. It’s not that hard to see why Mike has taken an interest in Bella, but I don’t like him very much. I have to remind myself there is no reason at all to be jealous. How possessive is that? I have no more claim to her time than Mike does or anyone else for that matter. Bella is not a prize to be won. I really have to check myself or I’ll end up creepily watching her while she sleeps.

After school I walk out to join my siblings and Jasper in Edward’s silver Volvo. He loves cars way too much. He and Rosalie often bore the rest of us by talking cars for hours. I’m about to meet them when I hear Bella coming up right behind me. I know it is her because nobody is as clumsy as she is.

“Alice, wait,” she says. I turn around.

“Yes?” I ask.

“My math class back in Arizona was behind where we are here. I was wondering if you could help me out with my homework?” she asked.

“I would love to,” I say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Peace everyone. Please leave feedback. Please.


	3. Bella's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has a vision

I had not seen a future where Bella asked me to help her which means that she just decided spur of the moment. I figured that Bella saw me and wanted to hang out with me. Bella could have chosen anyone else to help her with math homework. Today was her first day here and she had many fans. Both Mike and Eric would have said yes. But Bella asked me which meant that Bella liked me! Or at least she liked me more than anybody else at school. It was a step. But I had to contain my excitement. 

Bella drove a big red pickup truck. It was the loudest vehicle in the parking lot and also the oldest. But she seemed to love the thing. It didn’t go extremely fast either. Because my whole family can run faster than cars, we love fast cars. Eddie most of all because he runs the fastest. How slow the truck is kept my mind off how good Bella smells. In the tight space it is awfully hard to control my thirst. My throat burns with my trust in a way I haven’t felt since I first woke up. Like a fire of deep longing. I turn on her radio to give my hands something to do. It’s on a station that offends me to my very core and the radio has terrible sound quality even for human ears. 

“Bella, we have got to get you a better stereo,” I said. 

“Don’t insult the truck,” said Bella super deadpan. 

“It’s not the truck's fault that you have a terrible stereo and bad taste in music,” I shoot back.

“I don’t really have taste in music,” mumbles Bella.

“I can fix that,” I say. I would fix that. The idea that music wasn’t important to Bella was confusing to me. Music was the language of the soul and of the heart. It was yet another thing that Edward and I shared, our love of music. Sometimes we even collaborated on original compositions. He’d play the piano and I’d sing. It was a nice activity to do with my favorite brother. 

Bella’s house was small but nice. I could tell that Charlie had lived here a long time by himself. But I could also tell that Bella had started to leave her mark on the house. Her books were on the coffee table but there was something else. Her scent was all over. And even a small house filled by just one could feel too big but with Bella it was just right.

“Do you want anything to drink or eat?” ask Bella. 

“No thanks,” I said. 

Of course I’d have to eat and drink in front of Bella sometimes or else she would figure out that I’m not strictly human but I rather it not be the first time that we hang out. Food doesn't agree with me. I really don’t get how the humans can stand eating that stuff three times a day. It must be appealing to them like they are to us. 

_Bella grabs my hand and pulls me up to her room. I can tell that she had spent some amount of time here when she was a child. Her father must have put a little effort in making it suitable for a 17 year-old. The room had an old computer on the desk more suitable for a history museum than for a home in 2010. Bella plopped down on her bed and patted it inviting me to sit next to her. I sat down. I pulled out my math textbook even though I don’t think a lot of math homework would get done today._

_“Surely there is something far more interesting than trig we can be doing,” said Bella._

_“I can think of thousands of things,” I say._

_“Oh like what?” asked Bella._

_“Like this,” I lean in close. Bella moves closer to me. I can feel her human heat radiating off of her. It felt good. Should I put my icey dead lips on her warm human lips? She smelled so good and her heart was beating so hard. Was it fair to let her into the dark world I belong to?_

_“You smell wonderful,” murmured Bella before closing the gap between us. The kiss vanished all of the moral quandaries from my head. There was Bella and there was me and nothing else._

_Bella pulled away to breathe. She looked at me with wide eyes. Then we are kissing again._

_“I’m so glad I asked you to help me with my math homework,” she said with a big cheesy smile._

_“I don’t think that was math,” I say._

_“You’re right more like bio homework,” she says._

“Alice?”

“Alice!” I shake myself from my vision. I turn and smile at her.

“Sorry lost in thought. What did you say?”

“I asked if you mind if we do homework in the kitchen so I can make dinner. Oh! Do you want to have dinner with Charlie and me?” She asked. I did but that wouldn’t be a good idea. 

“I would love to but I promised Esme that I’d be home for dinner. And I wouldn’t mind doing homework in the kitchen,” I say. I couldn't tell how far in the future my vision was but I didn’t think it was more than a few weeks off. It was so clear. It was so real. Visions like that tended to be near at hand. It was strange though because it didn’t seem that Bella was shocked at the feel of my cold lips which could not be mistaken for human. She already knew what I was.

There was so much to think about but I also wanted to be grounded in the moment with Bella. I needed to live in the present and not always in the future. I had learned that some years ago. It was not healthy to always be impatient for the nebulous future. I, more than any of my family members should know that. I recenter my mind. Bella was sitting right in front of me now later I could mull over what my vision would mean for me and more importantly my family.

Bella didn’t really need help with math homework. She was a quick study. But that gave us a lot of time to talk about other more interesting things. Like how her best friend was her mother. And how when she was little her mother put in dance lessons to help with her coordination. It clearly didn’t work. 

“What about you? What's it like having so many siblings?” she asked. 

“I am very lucky to have such a wonderful family,” I say. 

“Do you have a favorite sibling?” asks Bella. I can tell that she really wants to know more about me. 

“Edward is cool. He understands me like none of the others can,” I say.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s a little freak like me,” I say. Of course Edward can read minds so him understanding me is more or less easy for him but I can’t say this. I can’t really have an honest relationship with Bella until she knows about the whole vampire thing.

“You're not a freak,” says Bella.

“Thank you Bella. The truth is I am. I have premonitions,” I say because I can’t really lie to this girl sitting before me. I care too much about her. 

“What do you mean?” asked Bella. 

“I see things that have yet to come to pass,” I say in my most mystical voice. 

“And so does Edward?”

“No he is odd in his own way. I think you might like him, we should all hang out sometimes,” I say. 

All too soon it was time for me to leave. I wasn’t ready to meet Charlie yet. Maybe next time. I text Edward to come and pick me up. It takes him all of five minutes to come.

“See you tomorrow in class,” I say and hug her goodbye. 

Edward knows something is up as soon as I get into his car. But he doesn’t say anything. I think about everything that happened at Bella’s house, even the vision I had. His smile is devilish by the time we get home. I can’t read minds but I think I know what he is thinking. He finds my obsession with Bella cute. 

“Oh shut up Edward,” I say.

“You are so in trouble,” he says.

“I didn’t say the ‘v’ word,” I mumble. 

“It’s not my law,” he says.

“Do you really think I’m in trouble?” I ask.

“Only with Rosalie,” he says.

“I can handle Rose,” I say.

“Oh I know you can,” he says. He walks into our house and I follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave kudos and comments.


	4. Rosalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie and Alice talk because it turns out Rosalie can be reasonable.   
> Also sorry it took so long I had writers block and work is busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note. This chapter was hard for me to write because the source material doesn't have much to work with when it comes to Rosalie's personality. I tried to add some softer accepts to her while still staying true to the book. But it seems Rosalie in the book is only two things vain and a tragic background (read gang rape). I find this bad. People aren't just their trauma. I don't know that I managed to add enough to her charter but It's a start. I'm not completely happy with this chapter.

Rosalie was waiting for us just inside the house. She didn’t look too mad. I took this as a good sign. Maybe she would understand. I didn’t know what she was thinking like Edward would but I thought that it was up to me to put her fears to bed. She wanted to be human more than anything else and living this family allowed for that. But bringing Bella into our fold would put all we have built here in Forks in jeopardy. I knew this. My family was very important to me but I couldn’t seem to help it. There was an invisible string tying us together. 

Even if I wanted to scan for a future where our relationship stayed casual I wasn’t sure I would find anything. Not after my vision today. I didn’t want to find any so I wouldn’t make any decisions that would produce that result on purpose. Plus, Bella had a will in all of this. Who was to say what she would do. She had agency in our relationship as much as I had. How could I rob her of that?

Rosalie wasn’t heartless; she just was very protective of this family. In her eyes Bella was a threat to our family and she was mad that I didn't seem to care. But I could see what would come and Rosalie couldn’t. Bella wasn’t a threat. I didn’t know how or why but Bella would find out who we were and she would not be afraid. She would keep our secret, and one day she would be one of us. I didn’t think that Rosalie would be that happy about that either. She couldn’t fathom why anyone would choose to be a vampire.

Rosalie had a slight grimace on her face. But it wasn't outright anger. Plus, I could see that it was mostly a show for Edward’s benefit. Of the seven of us they had the most strained relationship. They loved each other but they also loved pushing each other's buttons. Once Edward left she would cool off. 

“And why would you need to handle me?” asked Rosalie. Edward patted me on the shoulder and winked at me before wandering off to find Jasper.

“This has something to do with Bella doesn’t it?” asked Rose. 

“I think we should go for a run,” I said. I could see that Rosalie would be less likely to make a scene if she didn’t have an audience. There were many better locations to have a heart to heart that weren’t in earshot of our family. 

Minutes later we were sitting at a ridge just a short distance from the parking lot at Obstruction Point. There were no humans around. It was closed for the season. Plus it was still very snowy out. Not that the cold would bother us. This was one of my favorite places to come. It was beautiful all year round. 

“I know that you think that Bella is dangerous to the family,” I stared. 

“The one rule of our kind is that humans can’t know,” said Rosalie. She hated the word Vampire. 

“I know,” I said. 

“If you let Bella in she is bound to find out. I know you Alice. You like to be truthful and you never ever are anyone but yourself. It’s not that you can’t keep our secret but that you won’t,” said Rosalie. I didn’t say anything. Rosalie was right of course. She also wasn’t done.

“I don’t want to move yet,” said Rosalie.

“I know. I get it,” I said. 

“But you don’t care?” asked Rosalie. 

“It’s more like I believe it will all work out. I’ve seen Bella and me together and it not being a problem for us,” I said. 

“Your visions aren’t fact as much as possibilities,” she reminded me. I sat there for a moment. She was right but I really believed that Bella would be fine with the vampire thing. 

I scanned the future trying to find the moment that I told her what I was. I couldn’t find it. I soon realized it was because Bella was smart and could figure things out on her own. If we continued to hang out she would start to realize little things like I never ate or that I seemed to belong to a different era.

“I care about this family. I want what’s best for it,” I say. “But I also want to be happy. Bella is my chance to be happy,” I said. 

Rosalie cracked a smile. “You saw a steamy make out session with Bella didn’t you?”

“First kiss,” I say. 

“That good hugh?” asked Rosalie. 

“It was magical,” I say. I knew that Rosalie would understand that. Her love story was one for the ages. Love at first sight. But really she was already starting to soften to the idea of Bella in our lives. Even though she was right there was some wiggle room to my visions like the rest of my family she had learned to respect them. Maybe too much, but now was definitely not a good time to bring that up.

“Do you ever think about what you’d be like if you were a human?” asked Rosalie.

“I have nothing to go on,” I say. 

And that was the main difference between Rosalie and I; she wanted nothing more than to be human and I have nothing but this life. I am completely unburdened in a way that I know Rosalie and the others aren't. Edward also seems to be weighed down by this. He and Rose are more alike than they would ever admitted. More than just their odd obsession with cars brings the two of them together. They both hate that they are Vampires. I often wondered if they didn’t get along because they were too much like one another. Sometimes I thought that the reason that Emmett and Rosalie worked so well together was because his love of being a vampire balanced out her abhorrence toward it. 

Many people mistake Rosalie for a shallow girl. But her love for Emmett is anything but and so is her loyalty to her family. I know she cares about me in a way only a true sister can. Sometimes it took a heart to heart to get through her thick skull though. I sighed. I wished that I could just show her my rapid fire visions of Bella like I could with Edward. In none of them Bella ends up being a problem for our family. Maybe that was why Edward was the captain up the Bella Alice Ship. 

“I’ll make you a deal. I won’t tell Bella I’m a vampire nor will I lie about being one if she asks. And in return you won’t act actively hostile when she is around,” I say. 

“Deal,” said Rosalie. I knew that Rosalie could be reasonable. 

We both sat in silence for a moment. It would have been cold for a human but for us it was very pleasant. The sun was going down overhead. The bright colors of the sunset reflecting on the mountains all around us was a sight to behold. It wasn’t that late; night cames early this far north in the winter but the dark didn’t impede our ability to see. We watched the stars come out. It is so dark on the Olympic Peninsula that in the national park on a clear night you can see the Milky Way. Tonight on a cold winter night I was most glad to be able to bear witness to the stars. Being a vampire had its moments. I wished that one day Rosalie would be able to see that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please leave any comments and concerns below.   
> Peace Everyone. Always remember and never forget you are utterly worthy of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to It'll be Okay from Friendship is witchcraft. Thank you for reading. Peace everyone.


End file.
